They Deserved This
by DChan87
Summary: A quick fanfic I thought up on the spot on Tumblr: Shiro is going to reunite with Adam, the love of his life, and Keith takes the opportunity to get some alone time with Allura, the love of his life. Kallura and Shadam-slash-Adashi


The last place they went to after fending off Sendak's first offensive, was Adam's place. Keith always knew that Adam was on Shiro's mind, but he never spoke about him. They were fighting all the time, after all. Priorities came first. Even if he did risk his own life to save Shiro for his own sake, Keith recognized that he wasn't exactly first in Shiro's heart. That belonged to Adam. But Shiro didn't look thrilled at all to be meeting him again. And it concerned Keith.

He didn't know a lot about what happened between them, just that Adam and Shiro didn't like talking about it. It must have been bad. He could see his mentor's inner turmoil reflected in his eyes as they rode the Garrison car to the refugee shelter in what was left of town. He wanted to say something, but he knew that Shiro likely just wanted to be alone in his thoughts.

Sitting next to him, Allura watched with the same concern in her eyes that Keith shared for Shiro. Reaching over, she gently and firmly squeezed her hand. He turned his head over to her and, seeing her reassuring smile, returned it. They shared something that Keith wanted to compare to Shiro's and Adam's relationship, but not exactly like it.

But he loved her. Also but, Shiro came first right now.

"Who's Adam?" she asked.

"Shiro's… friend," he answered. He didn't know if he was ready to tell her everything just yet. But it was probably for the best that she saw for herself.

They reached the refugee shelter shortly after. Residents were still waiting to be allowed it, but the Garrison staff and local police had the crowd and situation under control.

Exiting the car, they looked around for any sign of Adam. He was still at the Garrison, so he was probably still in uniform. Shiro's concern quickly and almost turned frantic, but Keith and Allura both laid a hand on Shiro's shoulder, and gave reassuring smiled.

Then, Allura noticed a man staring at them. At first, she was suspicious. She couldn't see him clearly from that distance. Getting his attention, she pointed the figure out to Keith. His eyes widened. Then he got Shiro's attention and pointed the figure out to him.

"Keith, what are you–" Shiro froze. If he was holding something, he would have dropped it. The figure, dirty blond, kinda tanned, wearing glasses, did drop what he was holding.

Keith was concerned at first, because Shiro was visibly hesitating. He knew this wasn't going to be easy in the least. So he and Allura both moved their hands down from Shiro's shoulders to his back. The message was loud and clear; Keith, whom, with Shiro's undying determination and dedication, transformed from a scared orphan into the Black Paladin of Voltron, and Allura, Princess of Altea, leader of the Voltron Coalition, and would not be the love of Keith's life had Shiro not shown him love first, both had his back, no matter what.

"Go to him," Keith said softly. After lightly nudging him, he watched as Shiro ran over to the officer who was obviously Adam. As soon as they met, which might have been about 10 feet from Keith and Allura, Shiro threw both arms—his flesh and new artificial one—around Adam.

Curious, Allura stepped forward. But Keith gently put his hand on her shoulder, and with a smile and close to tears, he shook his head. As happy as he was for Shiro, though, it felt wrong for the both of them to still be there unless Shiro wanted them to stay. But the longer Shiro and Adam remained in that embrace, which felt like a long time, but was only half a minute, Keith felt that their presence there was unnecessary. An idea popped in his head. He turned to Allura.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he said.

"Who?"

"My dad. I really want him to meet you." He gazed at her, ignoring Shiro and Adam's tearful reunion (but happy for them anyway), with the softest expression. He held her hand. "It would mean a lot to me. And I want to show him how much _you_ mean to me."

"But what about–"

"Let them be," he said. "They deserve this."

Allura paused, but shortly returned his soft smile. She had been baffled at first, wondering why Keith would talk about his deceased father like he was still alive. Then she remembered that she'd had a chance to talk to her father's AI, and to his image. Besides, Shiro and Adam obviously needed to be alone. She and Keith also needed to be alone. They also deserved this. "I would be honored to meet him," she said.

He put his hand around her waist and led her away from Shiro and Adam. But Allura looked back to get a glimpse of Shiro and Adam kissing.


End file.
